Note to Self: I miss you terribly
by Painted Angel Wings
Summary: When Botan is assigned an important and dangerous mission for the Underworld, Hiei can't stop worrying. And when Botan doesn't return, what will Hiei do? Will he search for her all on his own? HxB
1. Summer fun and an urgent IM

Note to self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 1: Summer fun and a urgent IM

**A:N: Hi guys! This would be my first fan fic! I used to write a lot in my free time, but now I finally got a account! Hazzah! (does some insane dance)**

**So yay, this is gonna be a Botan and Hiei fic so enjoy it!**

It seemed to be a perfect summer day where nothing could possibly go wrong. A cool, soothing summer breeze, blew the scorching summer heat away. The trees moved gracefully with the wind as it blew.

And where was the YYH gang on this perfect day?

At the country club pool, having the time of their lives!

" WA HA HA HA!" Kuwabara was laughing like an insane maniac as he splashed warm pool water into Yusuke's brown eyes. "I gotcha ya, you stupid punk!"

" Like you're the one to talk genius!" Yusuke retorted stupidly as he started to splash water a mile a minute. " I'm a punk, but at least I'm not a stupid cat lover!"

Kuwabara's face turned beat red at this comment. " SHUT UP URAMESH! CATS ARE AWESOME!"

"CATS ARE STUPID!"

" AWESOME!"

" STUPID!"

" AWESOME!"

This argue continued for about 5 minutes until, Hiei slowly walked in between them (unnoticed) getting drenched by their petty water fight.

" Silence….or death." Hiei growled as he grabbed their hair and dunked them into the water. ( a:N:He had to tiptoe LOL)

" Oh dear…" Kurama was sitting by the edge of the pool and was watching this wide eyed as a pair of four arms rose above the water and were waving in random directions, showing they needed air.

" Well, boys will be boys I suppose." A cheerful voice rang out in the hot summer air.

Kurama turned around and found Botan standing behind him, and sweatdropped.

Botan had a huge, floppy straw hat on that twice the size of her head, along with giant bright green sunglasses. One her right arm was a bright pink beach bag, filled with random pool toys and sunscreen. An inner tube hung around her slender left wrist. Her white, terry towel pool cover looked perfect with her shiny blue hair.

" Oh.. uh.. Botan-san…"

Kurama covered his hand over his mouth to prevent himself at laughing at her ridiculous appearance. " W-when did you get here?"

Botan grinned a grin that matched the size of her hat and sunglasses.

" Just now Kura-chan!" She put down her stuff carelessly next to Kurama, and started to lather about ten layers of sunscreen on her pale skin. " I just finished guiding a little girl to heaven, so Koenma gave me a break!" She removed her white pool cover, reveling a pink bikini that had thousands of tiny rubber duckies on it.

Kurama nodded. " That's good to know." Although his tone of voice clearly showed his head was throbbing just by hearing her talk.

" YUP!" She stretched, and ran over to the diving board. " CANNON BALL!"

Using all of her strength, Botan soared off the diving board, put her tiny knees to her chest, and clasped them tightly as she hit the clear blue water.

A huge splash reached for the clear cerulean summer sky, and water flew in every direction.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ( Hiei finally released them as Botan was running to the diving board) were in a stupefied state of shock. Their jaws were open so wide, water got into their mouths and were coughing and shaking at the gross taste of chlorine.

Hiei watched this and snorted. Not entirely bad for a stupid onna.

But he has seen way better… but not from him. He was way too short to make a huge splash.

Botan arose from the water, her blue hair in her eyes, and a flashing a grin brighter than the sun itself.

She swam over to Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei.

" So… What did ya boys think?" Her grin grew bigger as she awaited their answers.

Hiei was starting to get annoyed by her stupid grins. Couldn't learn to frown once in a while?

" You were awesome Botan-chan!" Kuwabara also flashed a shining grin. " Could you maybe teach me to dive like that?"

" It was a cannonball stupid." Yusuke sighed at his friend's stupidity. " But Botan, that was sweet!" He cocked his head and smiled.

"Thank you boys!" Botan thanked them in a high-pitched cheerful voice. She then stared at Hiei, waiting for an at least a hint of praise.

Hiei was growing tired of her staring. " What do you want, onna?" The fire demon growled, eyes flashing.

Botan glared at him. " Well, that was rude!" She placed her hands on her tiny waist. " I was waiting for you're opinion on my cannonball."

Hiei smirked. " It was alright, but do you think you should've waited until all that sunscreen dried until you took the plunge?"

" Huh?" Botan examined herself until she saw what Hiei meant.

" Urk!" Botan got blue lines as she found out what Hiei meant. All ten layers of her sunscreen were now in messy clumps of white and were dripping into the water.

Hiei's smirk grew as Botan's face was filling with horror and Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing their heads off as they swam off to do something stupid ( a:N: Y'know, Kuwabara and Yusuke things).

Botan glared harshly at Hiei. "Hmph. It's not very noticeable!" She said stubbornly turning her nose into the air. " So there!" She turned her back to Hiei so he couldn't see her face fall.

_What a lame comeback! _She thought with blue lines. _Even Kuwa-chan can come up with a better comeback. _

Hiei held his breath to keep from laughing. " You do know, that was a really lame comeback…" He was trying his best to keep from laughing.

Botan wiped around and suddenly was crying anime tears. " YES I KNOW! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYYY!" She was now making pathetic bawling anime sobs, and the whole country club was now staring at Hiei and Botan.

Hiei patted her awkwardly on the head. " Look, onna, there's no need to make a big scene about it." He muttered eyes darting around for he was getting annoyed at the stares of strangers.

" I'm sorry!" Botan suddenly stopped crying and flashed a cheerful smile. "AWW! That was a good cry!"

Hiei raised his eyebrow. " Onna… you are really strange." He cocked his head. " How could a person have so many mood changes?"

" Well, I'm sorry!" Botan glared at him and put one hand on her hip. "That's the way I am!" She flipped back her heavy ponytail to show defiance.

Hiei raised another eyebrow, and then suddenly (to Botan's surprise) he smiled!

Well, actually, it was more like a half-smile, but hey, it was a smile!

" You're really a unique character onna."

Botan stopped glaring, and just kind of stared. Never in her life has she seen Hiei " smile" or call anybody unique! For a good five minutes, all they did was stare at each other.

But a shriek in surprise brought them back to reality, and they looked over to where the shriek came from.

Kuwabara was waving what looked like a pink cell phone with rubber duckies all over the front. The ring tone was the ending theme of Tokyo mew mew Koi wa a la mode (A:N If any of y'all hadn't heard this song before it's really cheerful and happy and I instantly picture Botan when I hear this song. :P) and was ringing loud as hell.

" BOTAN-CHAAAN!" Kuwabara tried to scream over the loud as hell ring tone. " YOU GOT A IM!"

" An Im? What the hell is an IM?" Hiei followed Botan to the ladder of the pool.

" Im is instant message." Botan explained cheerfully as she got out and took the cell phone form Kuwabara's hands. " I wonder who it's from…?"

Botan narrowed her eyes at the screen. Then suddenly she gasped, and ran over to the side of the pool where Botan left her stuff. She started to gather everything together to leave.

Kurama's eyes suddenly grew with concern. " Where are you going Botan-san?"

Botan quickly threw on her white cover up. " The IM was from Koenma-sama. It was really urgent and I have to see him immediately." She quickly zipped up her bag, and took her oar out.

" Wait a minute… Koenma uses Im?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

" Uh… yes. H-He just got into it. He now Ims me about everything." Botan hung her head and sweat dropped, and then boarded her oar.

" I promise I'll be right back after Koenma gives me this mission!" Botan was about to fly away, but something tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and found Hiei standing behind her. " You forgot this." He took out the bright pink inner tube that he was hiding behind his back.

" Oh! Thank you Hiei!" Botan took it with a gentle, cheerful smile.

Hiei almost melted. He never noticed how pretty Botan's smile was.

" Well… you better come back." Hiei didn't know what else to say. All his words seemed to be taken away by her smile.

Botan blinked twice in surprise, then smiled that same smile.

" I promised I would be back didn't I?" She asked with a warm smile. " So just believe in me Hiei!"

Then without another word, she flew off the ground full speed, into the flawless summer sky.

**A:N: That's it for Chapter 1! YAY! (grins) **

**So was it great? Good? Bad? Or just plain crappy? I'll only know if you'll review! So please do! (Hey that rhymes! LOL)**

**By the way, the title of the fic is actually the title of a From first to last song. I love that song, and I wanted to use the name somehow! Just in case you're wondering. (sweatdrops)**


	2. Koenma's gameboy and Botan's mission

Note to Self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 2: Koenma's defeat and Botan's mission

**a:N: Hi again! Thanx for coming back to read the story! I hope you come back for more after this chapter too:P**

**And WOW! I never expected to get so many reviews for my first chapter! I was maybe guessing I was gonna get like, two or three. I promise I'll do review replies next chapter!  
( I just don't have time right now!) **

**But I'll say this: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! ( Especially Hiei's Ice maiden: I'm so honored you put not only put my story on ur faves list, but you put ME as well. AND you put me on staff of ur C2! Thanx SO MUCH!)**

**By the way, if you read my story would you be SO KIND to review? I got 88 hits for the first cahpter and I only got 7 reviews! It pisse dme off SOOOOOOO bad! So review if you read!**

" Uh… Koenma, sir?" Koenma's servant ogre leaned over Koenma's tiny little shoulder to see what his boss was doing. "May ask what you are doing?"

" SHUT IT ORGRE!" Koenma snapped rudely at his servant as he pounded his tiny little fingers onto the gameboy controls. " CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" His eyes narrowed as he barely dodged a brigade of evil pig demons.

" But Koenma sir," the orgre didn't give up on trying to have a normal conversation with the brat. " Don't you have to look into the new mission you are going to assign to Botan?"

" I will when she arrives." Koenma growled, eyes glued to the screen.

" B-But sir…"

" ORGRE, I'M BUSY DAMMIT,AND YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL STICK YOU'RE HEAD IN THE TOLIET FOR FOUR HOURS!"

An evil smirk crossed Koenma's face( his eyes were still glued to the gameboy. My little bro does this to me. He gives me these evil smirks while still playing gameboy whenever I say something stupid LOL)

" Just like the LAST time orgre." His smirk grew as he defeated the demonic piggy boss.

The orgre didn't even bother to reply, for he was already running out of Koenma's office in fright.

" Heh. That should teach him to mess with the mighty Koenma-sama!" Koenma shouted triumphantly, as he took his eyes off the gameboy screen for two seconds to raise his fists in air in self-centered triumph.

Too bad that just for those two seconds, a army of demonic turtles devoured him with Sailor moon action figures. ( a:N: What the hell is he playing? LOL)

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koenma howled in despair, and banged his fat head on his desk as the tragic game over music started to echo in his office. " I WORKED SO HARD TO DEFEAT THE DEMONIC PIGGY!"

" Koenma-sama!" Botan suddenly burst into Koenma's office, panting and sweating. " I-I made it as…fast… as … I could…" She said in between breaths.

It took ten seconds for Botan to notice her employer's temper tantrum. When Botan did, she sweat dropped.

" The demonic piggy boss beat you again?" Botan asked as she went around the desk and put a arm around her employer's shoulder in awkward comfort.

" N-NO! I was.. I was…" Koenma was sobbing so hard and loudly, that he could barley make a simple sentence.

" You were what..?" Botan asked patiently as she handed him a pink Kleenex.

" I WAS DEFEATED BY A ARMY OF DEMONIC TURTLES!" Koenma bawled again, and snatched the Kleenex out of Botan's pale hand.

" I HATE VIDEO GAMES!" Koenma shouted as he blew his nose loudly into the soft pink paper.

Botan patted Koenma's back as her sweat drops and smile grew bigger. "There, there Koenma -sama…." She said automatically ( She had no sympathy deep inside)

**5 minutes later….**

"You feel better now Koenma-sama?" Botan asked cheerfully as she watched Koenma wolf down the cinnamon cookies she just baked to cheer Koenma up. ( And to get him to spill about her mission)

" HELL YEAH!" Koenma shouted, mouth full, crumbs flying on Botan's face.

Botan frowned a little bit as she wiped the crumbs off her cheeks, but decided to keep quiet. Botan knew if she got Koenma angry, he would demand for another batch of cookies ( and she wasn't in the mood to bake anymore)

" I'm glad Koenma-sama," Botan said happily as she sat down. " But what about the mission you talked about in the IM?" She asked seriousness crossing over her cheerful face.

" Oh yeah." Koenma quickly pushed the cookies aside( so he wouldn't get distracted) and his face shared the expression of Botan's.

"This is a very serious matter Botan. Are you ready to accept it?" His brown eyes burned into her big violet eyes.

Botan nodded loyally to Koenma. " Yes sir. I'm always ready for you're orders." Her face was laced with determination.

Koenma smiled a small smile at Botan. He knew he didn't need to ask that question. Botan was always ready for anything.

"Good." He reached into a giant file cabinet, and took out a small folder. Koenma then opened it, and took out some small photos, and put them into Botan's small, frail hand.

" Look at them." Koenma said simply as he started to put away the folder.

Botan felt confused, but followed his simple request. She gasped as looked at the pictures.

They were mostly giant army tanks, firing at innocent civilians. But there were some photos of people. People dieing, people covered in blood, people crying, and there was even one that showed an entire forest village, engulfed by powerful, merciless red flame.

Botan's hands started to shake as tears filled her eyes. " K-Koenma-sama… what is this?" she whispered as one crystal teardrop fell off her long black eyelashes, onto her pale face.

" You're mission." Koenma said handing her a box of Kleenex. " That's what."

Botan's face filled with confusion as she took a Kleenex from the box, pictures clutched in her right hand.

" I don't quite follow Koenma-sama…" Botan whispered as she quietly blew her noise and gently wiped her tears away.

Koenma held up one finger as he began to explain. " This is the work of a race of people called the Rankasa." he explained crossing his tiny arms across his chest. " Well, actually that's not right. They are actually a race of aliens."

" Aliens?" Botan blinked as she stared at the pictures again. " So these were all taken in outer space?"

" Right." Koenma nodded and tilted his chair back. "Another solar system to be exact, though I don' know the name of the planet."

" But what do I have to do for my mission?" Botan questioned calmly, eyes showing that she was prepared for anything.

" Deliver this to them." Koenma answered as he placed a lightweight scroll of paper into Botan's hand. " The Rankasa tribe I mean."

" Huh?" Botan lifted it close to her face and examined it with curiosity. " What is this Koenma-sama?"

" An order from the spirit world to stop their actions immediately." Koenma answered as over to the right to grab another one of Botan's cookies. ( He couldn't restrain himself any longer)

" But how do we know if they will listen or not?" Botan asked, trying to ignore Koenma's dog like growls of eating cookies.

Koenma stopped, then closed his eyes and sighed. " I don't know Botan. We'll just have to wait and see."

" Alright. Then I'm ready to go." Botan rose form her seat, about to head off on her oar.

" Wait Botan!" Koenma shouted at Botan before she had a chance to go off.

" Eh?" She blinked cutely at him in surprise. " What is it?"

" I have to point out the dangers of this mission to you before you go." he looked straight at her, seriousness getting heavier on his face. " For… this mission is to be viewed with caution."

Botan sighed and sat down again, trying ignore the feelings of eagerness to leave.

" The Rankasa are an extremely ignorant race of people, and they hate being told what to do." Koenma began, devouring the last couple of cookies. " It's been known that they kill people who try to offer them advice, or try to stop their actions."

"Urk!" Botan's body tensed up in surprise and horror. So Koenma-sama was giving her a mission that she would possibly die on? Great. And there were so many things she wanted top try in the world! LIKE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! ( a:N: Yes I decided that I would make Botan not have chocolate ice cream before. SO WHAT SUE ME!)

" Koenma-sama…." Botan softly murmured to get her boss's attention. Her face was bright red, and her violet eyes were as big as CDs.

" What is it Botan?" Koenma asked impatiently as he handed Botan the Order scroll.

" Um… before I leave…. Can I have some chocolate ice cream….?" Botan's voice got high-pitched and whiny as the thoughts of chocolate ice cream crossed her mind.

Koenma then whacked Botan over the head with a paper fan he pulled out of nowhere.

" BE SERIOUS!" Koenma shouted, obviously pissed. " THERE ARE OTHER RACES OF PEOPLE DIEING OUT THERE AND YOU WANT ICE CREAM!"

Botan suddenly realized her actions. " I apologize Koenma-sama! I'll be going off!" Botan then took out her oar.

" Wait Botan! One more thing." Koenma was standing n top of his desk so he could look at Botan straight in the eye.

" Erm… What is it?" Botan tensed up in impaitence. She was ready to go, not be lectured some more!

Koenma smile a tiny little smile at Botan. " Be careful."

Botan smiled warmly at Koenma, also relieved that he was finally letting her go. " Yes sir! I promise I will be!"

With the promise echoing in her heart, Botan soared up into clouds, to her most dangerous journey she will ever face.

**a:N: YAY! We made it through the first two chapters! (dose a victory dance) YAHOOO! **

**Did anyone notice that some part of this chapter was really important, and yet some of it was just completely random and pointless? O.O Tell me which part y'all thought was the most random! **

**See ya in Chapter three!( I'm sorry Hiei wasn't in it, but he'll appear again in the next Chapter! I promise!) **


	3. Come back to me

Note to Self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 3: Come back to me

**a:N: Hello again! I'm finally back after major procrastinating. Well maybe not MAJOR, but it seems to be big to me. -sweat drops-**

**I just got back from my volleyball camp about an hour ago, and I'm SOOOOO brain dead. Mostly cuz I was multi tasking between coming up with ideas for this chapter, AND hit the ball over the hit. ( I was thinking of new ideas…. Maybe that's why the ball hit me in the nose. --; It's taken so much abuse, that it didn't even hurt!)**

**Anyway, please review and enjoy the chapter! ( Oh and Hiei's Ice maiden, the color in ur e-mail did show up:) **

* * *

Hiei closed his eyes and let the summer wind sweep him away with his thoughts. Standing on the roofs of buildings always seemed the perfect place for him to sort his thoughts out. For he had a lot of questions that were swimming unorganized in his mind.

He couldn't understand it. Why did the onna fill up his thoughts? Why couldn't push the stubborn desires of seeing her away?

And even if he did manage to push them far away, they always managed to wander back to their rightful place.

Hiei sighed with genuine exasperation and opened his crimson gems. But his vision was clouded by the memory of Botan's smile. Her beautiful smile that would never go away. Like a open wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.

" Having unorganized thoughts again?" A sincere, distinctive voice rung in Hiei's ears, and snapped him back to the real world. " That's how you would put it at least."

Hiei didn't even need to turn around, for he knew it was the damn fox. The damn fox who always seemed to come whenever he needed to be alone( a:N: Just so everyone knows, I HATE shonen ai, and there will be no stupid gay couples in this fic. I don't know why I borught that up. I'll shut up now)

" Don't sneak up on me like that." Hiei growled frustration flowing in his voice.

" Sorry about that." Kurama's mouth curled into what looked like a mix of a pleasant smile and a smirk. " You're not the type who gets startled usually, so I figured that you would've sensed my presence."

" Hnn. I just… just.." Hiei's voice trailed off, for he was about to admit on not sensing Kurama's presence because of clogging thoughts, but Hiei's pride choked his words.

" Just a little preoccupied?" Kurama finished, the smile turning into a definite smirk. " Or maybe a little lost?"

Hiei twitched in annoyance at Kurama's teasing. He hated how the fox could identify his feelings so easily and flawlessly. It was starting to piss him off.

" Shut it fox." He snarled still not looking at Kurama.

" But it's true isn't it?" Kurama shrugged casually. " I can tell when you miss somebody. Especially a girl." He smiled pleasantly at the thought of his words.

That did it. Hiei whirled around to face Kurama, eyes flashing, and narrowed dangerously.

" If you're indicating that I miss the onna Kurama," Hiei snarled fists clenched, " You're mistaken."

But Hiei's heart seemed to kick him the chest as he spoke this deceit.

Kurama smiled again, and turned around to leave. " You're only lying to yourself when you say that."

Without another word or gesture, Kurama went back downstairs to go about his business.

Hiei stood in the same spot, Kurama's words and his visions of Botan circling his mind.

Was he truly lying to himself? Did he really not care of her well being? If that was the case, then why did he keep thinking about her?

All he did know, was that he wanted her to come back. Back to him. Back to him so she would smile at him once more, or make another embarrassing and idiotic scene in front of him.

Hiei faced the front again and closed his eyes again. All he could see was Botan. Her smile, her eyes, her face, and her warmth.

" Come back…" Hiei whispered these words into the summer breeze. " Come back to me…. To me."

* * *

**a:N: Wow! That was a short chapter! At least that's what it seems like to me. -glances at clock and eyes get wide- WOAH! Then why the hell did it take me an hour to write this! Maybe it is longer then I thought…**

**I'm listeing to Note to Self by From first to last! Just like the title of this story! I now kinda realized that the story is sorta based on that song. At least I think the song lyrics are a lot like Hiei's feelings of uncertainty and of course, missing Botan. **

**Anyway, please review and thank you for reading! ( Hey, there's no randomness for this chapter!) Oh, and tell me if any of y'all have heard that song or not.**


	4. Why do I feel this way?

Note to self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 4: Why do I feel this way?

**a:N: Hi mina-san! I'm finally back fo ran update! That's extremely overdue… eh heh heh…. Gomen na sai –dodges thrown bananas- But I can't help it, y'know? High school keeps me so busy, and the only reason I could write today was cuz it's the weekend and well… we don't have school.**

**By the way mina-san, I changed my pen name yet again. I'm still Fudge Cake a la mode! I just grew bored with it so I changed it. **

**So that aside, enjoy this chappie that I finally completed! –takes out celebration fans- **

* * *

Boton shivered rapidly, as the night breeze invisibly embraced her from all directions. Even though it may be summer, the nights over the ocean were always freezing, even if the daylight had the most, hot, stifling weather.

"S-so… c-cold…" Boton chattered her teeth swiftly as she wrapped her pin thin arms around her body, making a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. Her violet eyes were wide as the full moon that shone brilliantly above her, and were only blinking every five seconds. Being as thin as Boton, it was pretty obvious she got cold pretty easily, especially since she was still in that cheap, white towel cover –up that she wore just this afternoon at the pool.

Boton smiled a quivering, yet happy smile as this memory crossed her mind. She couldn't help but feel that way. Boton rarely got breaks, and she made sure she treasured every single one. And yet….

_That was the most fun I've had since such a long, long time ago… _Boton thought sighing, tilting her aqua blue head towards the beautiful night sky, as her arms made a up and down movement, attempting to make heat and keep warm. _I wonder what everyone is doing right now…_

She smiled warmly as she remembered the classic idiocy from Yusuke and Kuwabara, and the way they were helplessly dunked by an annoyed Hiei. She chuckled when Boton remembered the way they waved they're arms in the air, showing they needed air, and the way Hiei was glaring at nothing as he did it.

Then suddenly, a small, pink blush crept unwilling onto her cheek.

_Why…Why am I blushing…?_ Boton thought, confusion numbing up her body. _It's… just Hiei…._

She suddenly stood up straighter in exasperation as she remembered how rude Hiei was to her when she did her cannon ball. She let out a whiny _Hmph_, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not like I LIKE HIM!" She screamed this so loud, that she covered her mouth quickly, and looked around nervously as if she was afraid someone might have heard her.

After sitting there quietly for five minutes with a hand over her mouth, Boton then groaned loudly in frustration. " ARRRGGGHHHHH! WHY AM I ACTING SO FOOLISH!" She screamed with a high-pitched voice as she tugged her shining blue hair infrustration. "I HAVE TO GET IT TOGETHER! I HAVE A MISSION TO ATTEND TO!"

But after she said those words, her mind started to wander again, and an image of Hiei's face slowly burned in the back of her frustrated mind. Boton's blush started to increase as she tried to fight some unknown feelings she didn't understand.

Boton finally sighed in fatigue as she gave up resistance, as she let these feelings take over her entire self.

"Why…?" She whispered these words into the soothing darkness of the night as she closed her eyes, head filling up with thoughts of a certain fire yokai.

"Why do I feel this way?"

* * *

**a:N: Yes I know it was a pretty short chapter, but I'm sort of in a hurry to really get this story going. Like I'm ready to hop right in, you know? I've been saying that a lot lately…**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


	5. A onna's broken promise

Note to self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 5: A onna's broken promise and the torture of the mighty Koenma-sama

**a:N: Hey guys! Guess who? ;) Heh heh… Am I getting better at updates? I hope I am…. **

**Anyway, thank you again to all my loyal reviewers, this fic wouldn't be here without y'all. I mean that.**

**By the way, I do not own the lyrics to the song: "Emily". They belong to the wonderful hands of Sonny Moore, the lead singer that belongs to From first to last.**

* * *

Even though it has been 5 short weeks, a loud, yet invisible sad aura has filled the YYH group. A luminous light that shined deep within their souls seemed to grow dull, and unspectacular.

Everyone's mood seemed to change as well. Even Hiei was in a fouler mood than usual. He scowled as the onna crossed unwillingly into his clouded mind, and gritted his teeth at the memory of her idiocy.

A faded memory of her smile…. her laughter… and her sparkling eyes often crossed his mind as well, making him forget all of his words and thoughts. He would now spend his nights alone on the rooftops, lying on the hard, cold surface, counting the lonely stars that stuck to the blackest sky.

Hiei hoped this would make her… the onna… come back to him sooner.

**At Yusuke's condo, 5 weeks later…**

"WAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, YOU DEFORMED BUFFOON!" Yusuke shouted idiotically, as his fingers pounded on the Game cube controls, his body swaying, matching the movement to the character Pikachu, on Super Smash Bros.

"WHAT!" Kuwabara jerked his head away from the TV set to glare his beady little eyes at a grinning Yusuke. "I'M NOT DEFORMED….YOU…." He scratched his head in deep thought, trying to come up with a good insult. " YOU CHILD MOLESTER!"

" WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke was taken a back by this rather odd insult, and jerked his head so quickly, Kuwabara and him almost bashed heads. " WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! I PREFER REAL WOMEN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" ( a:N: Are they aware the game is unpaused? LOL)

Kurama chuckled lightly at their moronic arguing, and turned to a twitching Hiei. " Aren't you going to stop them Hiei?" He asked, amusement twinkling in his gorgeous green eyes( a:N: Sorry couldn't resist. I'm a fan girl! X3)

Hiei sighed indifferently. " I gave up. Idiots will be idiots. That's how it will always will be with those two."

Kurama's amused smile grew. " True…" He sweat dropped as Yusuke tackled the oaf to the ground, fingers enlaced around his thick neck, and big mouth shouting a lot of words that really shouldn't be mentioned.

"At least they're having fun, right?" Kurama lifted his feet as the two bakas rolled past him, cursing a storm. ( a:N: Hiei and him are sitting down…)

"Feh. Who cares?" Hiei stick his foot out as the morons edged nearer, causing Yusuke to get a foot in his face as they rolled.

Kurama shrugged and sipped his tea politely. " Why did I bother asking?"

Hiei didn't reply, for his mind and eyes were traveling else where, patiently focused on the crisp, blue sky that loomed outside of the window. Waiting for a blur of blue and pink to zoom on by. Waiting for a sign.

Waiting for his onna to come.

Then suddenly, Hiei remembered something.

The onna's promise. The promise that was sealed by her beautiful smile…

"She broke it…" Hiei's angry snarl was soft and delicate under his trembling breath, but it was heard by everyone.

"Huh?" Yusuke peered up from the floorquickly, bruises clouding other eyes, two front teeth missing, and a foot mark in between his brown eyes.

"What you babbling bout, ya lil shrimp?" Kuwabara's thick head also popped up, injuries twice as worse as Yusuke's.

Kurama just peered at Hiei out of the corner of his eye, trying not to show too much interest.

"The onna…" Hiei snarled again, more to himself than anyone. "She broke her promise…" His crimson eyes were narrowed at window, eyes bring into the autumn sky.

"Huh?" Yusuke cocked his head as he wearily stood up, licking blood off of his lips. "Hiei, I think Kuwabara's stupidity is wearing off on you."

"WHAT WAS THAT URAMESHI!" Kuwabara glared daggers at Yusuke, a familiar, idiotic tension filling up the room once again.

Ignoring the second half of their brawl, Kurama quietly strode over to Hiei's side, eyes also fixed outside of the window. Gray clouds were slowly covering the presence of the cheerful blue sky, and soft thunderbolts danced vibrantly around the edges.

"Going to look for her?" Kurama's voice made it sound like a great obstacle he had to overcome.

"Hnn." Hiei just continued to glare at nothing.

"If you do, I heard Koenma-sama is out right now… you could get information out of him before the rain makes him throw a temper tantrum." Kurama's lips curled into a pleasant smile.

Hiei burned his crimson orbs into Kurama's green. "For you're sake fox… you better be speaking the truth."

Without another word, Hiei ran out the door, into the developing storm.

**Smiles and her laughter… it's the only thing I've been waiting for a time**

Hiei pushed through the stifling crowd on the narrow, busy street, rain gently tapping his head and shoulders.

_Onna… Why did you leave me…? Why did you… break you're promise…_

Hiei could barely see where he was going now ; blinded by her smile and laughter… and everything he truly admired her for.

_Onna… we're so far apart… _

**Regardless of our distance and our hope… grows greater. Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time. **

…** It's the only that I've been waiting for. **

A thunder bolt flashed dramatically close by, causing most of the pedestrians to scatter in opposite directions in panic, as its boom echoed enormously through the gray sky. Hiei was pushed and shoved around, until he was the only one left on the sidewalk. Harsh rains and loud, crackling thunderbolts were now his only company.

**I hope it's something worth the waiting. **

But Hiei kept on running. He HAD to. He would never see the onna again if he just stood there.

He had to keep running through the brutal rain and thunder.

_I will find the little bastrad, Onna… Then I'll find out where you'll be… so you can smile at me once more… _

Hiei narrowed his eyes against the pouring rain as he caught a glimpse of a small, frantic, figure that was just up ahead.

**Cause it's the only time I ever feel real. **

**Thunderstorms could never stop me.**

**There's no one in the world like Emily. **

Hiei ran full speed up ahead to the figure, for he already had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"YOU!" Hiei shouted through the pouring rain to try to get the little runt's attention.

Sure enough, it worked, because Koenma turned his fat head around in panic.

"ACK! HIEI! HEEELPPP MEEE!" Koenma's whiny, high pitched voice made Hiei twitch in annoyance. He was almost as bad as the baka onna, if not any worse.

**She's simple yet confusing. **

**Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble.**

**The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep. **

**And I will never give up trying because you're everything to me.**

"You arrogant little bastard, I have certainly not come to help you get out of this insignificant thunderstorm." Hiei growled as he pushed away a clinging Koenma quickly, as if he were a cursed, deadly disease.

Koenma was now bawling pathetic anime tears by this time, and pretty much impossible to pry any information out of him at this point.

Hiei growled again, this time a little louder, as he rolled his crimson gems. " If I buy you ice cream, will you shut up?" (a:N: I'm soooo sorry that Hiei is so OOC at the moment, but I couldn't resist! -sweat drops- You can throw those bananas now…)

Hiei could've punched himself in the face as soon as he uttered those words. He would never would even in his dreams or nightmares, bought Koenma ice cream. But as desperate as Hiei was, he was willing to do anything, even things that make his stomach twist and turn in disgust.

Hiei's rather odd proposal seemed to work, because Koenma's eyes shined with childlike lust.

"YEEEESSSS! ICCEEE CRRREEEAAAMMM!"

**5 minutes later….**

Hiei leaned against the red, leather booth seat in the 50's diner as he glared at random passerby, who watched in awe at Koenma's glutinous, messy style of eating Chocolate ice cream.

" Soo…goog!" Koenma looked up at a glaring Hiei as brown, chocolaty liquid escaped from his mouth, and landed on Hiei's left cheek.

Hiei shot a dirty glare at Koenma as he wiped it away with a quick swipe of his left hand. "Watch where you're food goes, you bastard." Hiei growled, patience getting thinner, and thinner by the second. How could the onna put up with this day after day? Then again, the onna herself was full of surprises.

"Ahh, keep you're pink boxers on." Koenma retorted as he wiped away the liquid that formed around his fat mouth. " A mighty king must take his time when enjoying a meal provided by a homosexual goth… WAAAA!"

Hiei's sword pierced into the table deeply, causing the table to wobble unsteadily. Hiei's eyes contained angry fire, and they fixed right on Koenma. The sword was in the gap of Koenma's middle and ring finger, making Hiei slightly off target of piercing Koenma's hand completely.

"I would shut the hell up if I were you." Hiei's eerily calm voice did not match his crazy, angry look. "We both know I could kill you in a matter of seconds." His anger slowly turned into a evil smirk as a large bead of sweat traveled down the side of the brat's head.

"Eh heh… did I say homosexual goth? I meant heterosexual…. Uh… uh…" Koenma went deep in thought for a moment, trying to figure out what Hiei really was besides goth.

"Never mind that, there is something I want to discuss with you." Hiei swiftly removed his sword from the table, but kept close to his side, in case Koenma came up with any more pathetic insults. "It's about you're ferry onna…"

His crimson eyes were filled with cold seriousness, and yet, a warm spark of concern quietly danced around the edges.

Koenma widened his eyes a bit in surprise, not expecting this topic to come out of the fire demon's mouth.

"Boton….?" He leaned against the back of the booth, closing his eyes. " I never thought I would break the news to one of you soon… but…I guess you were gonna find out some other time anyway…"

"What…?" Hiei lifted his head a bit in surprise, hoping that his worst fears were not about to come true.

**I hope it's something worth the waiting. **

**It's the only time that I ever feel real. **

**Thunderstorms could never stop me. **

**There's no one in the world like Emily.**

* * *

**a:N: YAAAYYY…. another chapter completed. -blissful smile- I left y'all in a cliffy! SO HA HA HA HA! ( some random reader: GO TO HELL!) SHUT UP! -throws a Sailor moon action figuire at the reader- **

**I'm sorry I cut this chapter kinda short, it was getting really long. ( I think it's about to reach its 8th or 9th page. Something like that…) I also apologize for not getting this chapter in sooner. I really was gonna get it in sooner, but I live in Texas, and we had to prepare for Rita and all that crap. THE HURRICANE PASSED RIGHT BY US! -big grin- **

**Oh yeah… did y'all like the lyrics? It's a From first to last song! Tell me you're opinion on it in you're review to me, kay? **

**See ya in Chapter 6!**


	6. The video

Note to self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 6: The video

**a:N: Wuz up guys:) It's been in a while since I've been able to update. Thanx again for all the wonderful reviews! Chapter 5 caused me to receive the most numerous of reviews! ( and they were all wonderful!J) Wahoo! I seriously love y'all. -blows kisses to each reviewer-**

**And I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while once again…. Eh heh… -sweat drop-**

**Okay, some of y'all had questions… les'see if I remember some… oh ya! **

**Q: Who is Emily?**

**A: Emily is Sonny moore's long distance girlfriend, and wrote a song about her in sadness. I thought the song was so bittersweet, and suited the mood of the chapter perfectly. **

**Q: When is Hiei going to find Boton?**

**A: Very soon, very soon. ;) At least thats when he's gonna start. I don't want the story to devolp too quickly. I'm a big believer in strong story devolpment.**

**So ya, if y'all have questions, I'll happy to awnser them! I don't do reviewer responses because I can't remember them all. Sorry! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hiei held his breath in nerve racking suspense, his beating heart pounding so hard, Hiei could've sworn the entire world could hear it's irregular rhythm. His cold hands twitched in anticipation and anxiety, afraid of what Koenma may reveal.

"Yes…" Koenma turned his head to face a pale Hiei, his big brown eyes filled seriousness. " It's about time that I told someone…"

"Tell WHAT!" Hiei pierced his silver sword into the table once again, causing the table to wobble in random directions.

His eyes contained an angry, untamable fire, ready to slaughter the little brat at any second. They were fixed into Koenma's, daring him to question him.

"Calm DOWN." Koenma rasied his voice slightly, annoyed at Hiei's impatience. " I know you're worried, but at least have some self restraint."

Hiei flashed Koenma a very dangerous dirty look, but quickly drew his sword out of the table, and reluctantly sat back down, a child-like grimace on his face.

" Now…" Koenam snapped his fingers, and they were suddenly in the infant's messy and disorganized office.

" How did you do that…?" Hiei asked sweat dropping, as he curiously looked around Koenma's office, frowning at its disorganization.

Koenma turned around and smirked evilly at Hiei. " Heh heh... One has their secrets that they can't revel to gothic freaks!" Koenma responded in a high pitched sing song voice, ending the sentence with a little heart. ( a:N: Y'know, in manga they sometimes end their sentences with tiny little hearts? LOL)

Hiei threw a porn manga he found on the floor at Koenma, causing him to fly backwards. " Don't push it you little bastard." Hiei growled threantly as he roughly gripped his sword, ready to beat the living hell out of the brat the next time he tried to insult him.

"Fine, fine Hiei!" Koenma's fat head popped up from behind his desk, now a big fat black mark on top of his forehead. " You're so rude!"

Hiei ignored his comemnt, and pulled up a chair in front of Koenma's desk. He was about to sit down, but spotted several porn mangas on top of the chair.

Hiei twitched and snatched them up, crushing them with his left hand, ignoring Koenma's high pitched moans of dismay.

" Must you always read things that are so vulgar?" Hiei hissed in annoyance as he sat down. "It disgusts people."

"Hmph!" Koenma crossed his arms over his chest in childish defiance. "I'm the mighty Koenma-sama… THAT MEANS I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" He threw a tea cup that was sitting next to him at Hiei, but Hiei easily caught it with a bored expression.

" You honestly think you can hurt me with something as insignificant as this?" Hiei asked in a monotone, tossing the tea cup aside.

"Yeah if I set my almighty mind to it…" Koenma muttered bitterly, fidgeting in his seat in order to sit up.

Hiei just sighed, and ignored his immature comment.

"Anyway…What happened to the onna?" Hiei asked, a little calmer than before, even though his heart was pounding louder than a Japanese drum.

"Ah yes…" Koenma opened one of his many desk drawers and rummaged intensely through one. "I know its here somewhere…" he muttered, as he tried to ignore Hiei's intimidating, piercing glare.

After a tedious five minutes, Koenma finally pulled out a black TV remote.

Hiei sweat dropped. "What does that have to do with telling me about the onna?" He asked, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Everything." Koenma answered simply, as he aimed the remote at a plasa TV that stood silently on his marble wall.

"But…"

"Shut up and look at the TV you jackass." Koenma snapped irritably, eyes glued to the TV. " I'm finally answering you're goddamn question, so be thankful."

Under normal circumstances, Hiei would have pounded Koenma's fat head into the desk unmercifully.

But all that matter at this moment… was the onna.

His onna.

Koenma then suddenly sighed loudly, and closed his eyes.

"Hiei… be prepared for what you're about to see."

Hiei replied with a emotionless "Hnn," easily hiding his anxiety and trembling.

Without a another word, Koenma clicked the Play button on the remote, and a rather blurry movie started to play.

Hiei's eyes widened in horrifying shock as the image on the television screen danced before his eyes.

It looked like a dark, cold, dungeon, with dimly lit torches as its only light. Boton was harshly chained to the hard wall, her cerulean head bowed low, signifying defeat. Even though it was hard to see on the video, you could tell just by the mode of the room, that she was crying.

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously at the hideous creatures that stood beside her side, laughing in hissing, unpleasant laughter. They were smirking evilly at Boton, taking pleasure at watchign her suffer. It was impossible to truly see what they looked like, but Hiei could just tell they were horrible, disgusting looking

Hiei restrained himself reluctantly from smashing the TV screen to bits.

Boton was also covered in vibrant, crimson blood. It staned every bit of her body…. Her kimono, her hair, her face, even around her now dull violet eyes.

And when one of the creatures started to speak, Hiei twitched from its screeching tone.

" Mighty Koenma-ssssaaaammmaaa." Its voice mimicked one of the most terrifying zombie.

"You dared to medddddlllleee with ooouuuurrr afffaiirrssss. Therefore… as puinshimeeeennnttttt, you mussst sacrafice this girl if you don't want you're worrrrlllddd controlled by usssss too."

Hiei gave a small gasp of surprise, but it quickly turned to boiling rage. He dangerously narrowed his crimson eyes, clenching his fists in anger until he felt his circulation being cut off steadily.

" Buuuttttt … weee may reconssssiderrrr if you… give up you're world's most precious…. Treassssssure."

Then without another word, the creatures surrounded the grieving Boton. Boton quickly jerked her head up as soon as she felt them getting closer to her.

"No… please…. I beg of you….you already tortured me, please… no more.." It seemed like even talking seemed to be a horrible challenge for Boton, due to the fact that she was quickly losing blood…. and strength.

"No…" Hiei muttered this furiously, forgetting for a brief moment that he was not where his onna was, and that this event took place a long time ago.

"Siillleenceee…you bitch….." The main creature took out what look lie a long, leather whip.

"No…" Bton's blue head shook vaguely in the darkness. "Please…have mercy…"

But the heartless creatures ignored her desperate cry, and lashed the whip at her.

It was all recorded. Boton's piercing screams of agony, the loud thrashing of a whip, the creature's horrible laughter, and the gentle tears that ran down a girl's blood stained face.

Every single moment of the five minutes of torture… were recorded. And Hiei and Koenma watched every painful, tragic second.

* * *

**a:N: WAHAHAHAHAHA! This chapter is finally completed! YES! -does a victory dance- **

**In my personally opinion, this chapter sux, but whateva, it must be posted... --**

**When was the last time I updated…? -counts fingers- I think its been… either late Sept, or early Oct since I've last updated. -sighs- I'm so terrible a this forgive me….**

**Oh by the way, I'm posting a new on-going story this month, so be on the look out for it! It's called _The Tragic tale of the violin player. _Details about it are on my profile. ( its not a Hiei and Boton story. Sorry!)**

**Kay since I'm done rambling, press the tiny little button over ther to send me a nice, long review! o:)**

**See ya in Chappie 7! **


	7. The Search is On

Note to Self: I miss you terribly

Chapter 7: The Search is On

**A:N: GAHH!! ITS BEEN FOREVER!! Gomen na sai to all of my loyal reviewers!! –bows rapidly- I hope you shall continue to read and review. IT'S THE WRITER'S BLOCK I TELL YOU! THE BLOCK!!!!!! –cries as an apple hits her in the face-**

**Disclaimer: I no own Yuyu Hakusho. Just the plot that sucks ass. -.-**

* * *

Hiei's crimson eyes flinched as the lights in Koenma's elegant office unexpectedly turned back on, struggling to adjust to the brightness.

Even when adjusting to the light, they were still narrowed in dangerous anger, and unspeakable blood lust for revenge against those… THINGS…who would dare lay a finger on his beloved ferry woman.

"I apologize to you Hiei for not showing you this sooner." Koenma's childish, but serious voice brought Hiei back to reality briefly. "But I didn't want this to shock you all so badly that you couldn't focus on anything else."

Hiei glared sharp and dangerous daggers at the immature prince, and slammed his right fist forcefully into the mahogany desk.

"Don't you dare throw that shit at me, bastard." Hiei growled, his eyes glowing with an untamable angry fire. "We both know very well that this could have been known sooner, regardless of the circumstances." He clenched his fists, restraining himself to break the prince's neck, along with his legs and arms.

Koenma laughed nervously and sweatdropped, backing away slightly from Hiei's face, which foretold his upcoming fate.

"Now calm down, Hiei… heh heh…" More sweat drops beaded around his fat forehead. "You wouldn't REALLY kill your mighty prince of the Underworld, would ya?"

Nervousness and false confidence were obvious in his trembling voice.

"It depends on your answer to this question." Hiei awnsered growling, leaning close to his face. "Did you intend to give your own ferry onna to those… things…all this time?"

Though his voice was calm, it was a harsh demand, eager to know the truth.

Koenma twitched in fear, as if Hiei hit a perfect weak spot. "Well…Hiei…We really can't give up…."

Koenma quickly stopped talking to dodge Hiei's shimmering steel katana that was heading straight for his neck. "JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!!"

Hiei started to chase the helpless prince, anger growing and growing as he edged closer.

"Please do if you wish to keep your life."

It was amazing how Hiei could still remain so scarily calm, even though he was reaching his boiling point with the little bastard.

Hell, he was already past it.

Koenma sighed, trying his best to ignore the katana that was pointed at his face.

"In a nutshell, it was either Botan or the Spirit World. And obviously, we aren't going to give that up so easily."

This threw Hiei off immediately, causing him to put down his katana slightly, black eyebrows scrunching into confusion.

"Wait a minute… what about… that 'treasure' the monster was talking about?"

Koenma chuckled slightly, shaking with nervousness.

"That, French Fry, would be the throne to the Spirit World," Koenma explained, oblivious to Hiei's twitching at the inserted insult. "And we sure as hell ain't gonna give that up either." **(1)**

"So, she was a sacrifice."

It wasn't a question, or a simple statement. It was a _hiss; _a vile hiss, one that could be compared easily to a snake ready to capture its prey.

"All in all, yes." Koenma looked into Hiei's eyes seriously, staring down the roaring fire that blazed within them. "I don't like it as much as you do…. But honestly, Hiei, I had no choice."

Hiei just turned away in bitterness, resisting to admit that Koenma was right.

"But…"

"Hiei, I want you to understand that I can't afford to make that sacrifice. I _HAD_ to give her up."

His very words pierced into Hiei's heart as a blissful memory of Botan's smile floated serenely into his conflicting mind, giving him a slight sense of peace.

Koenma sighed again as Hiei said nothing, and got up to leave.

"I'll leave you alone to grieve, I suppose. Call me if you need any…."

"WAIT."

Koenma turned around in surprise as Hiei raised his voice, eyes to the ground, fists clenched.

"Tell me how to get to where she is." His request was plain and simple; no death threats involved or evil glares.

It was rather pleasant surprise to Koenma, since a katana wasn't being waved in front of his chubby face for once.

"Well…" He just started for a while at Hiei, whose expression was rather dangerous and… determined. Like nothing could stop him, not even God himself.

After a few moments of staring, Koenma just sighed and slowly went back to his cluttered desk.

After a couple minutes of noisy rummaging, Koenma went back to Hiei, trying to hide something behind his back.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed.

"What do you have, little brat?"

Koenma shot him a quick glare, but said nothing, not wanting to cause anymore trouble they've already caused.

"The answer to find our ferry girl, moron. Hold out your palm, dammit."

Surprised, Hiei obeyed, not asking questions.

With that, Koenma dropped a colorful, light purple sphere into Hiei's small palm. His eyes widened in pure awe at the sight.

The sphere was incredibly tiny, not even the size of a gumball. It was probably slightly smaller than the marbles Kuwabara collected. Hiei couldn't tear his crimson eyes away from it.

It was a beautiful color as well… the color of familiar eyes.

Her eyes….

Botan's…

"You like it?" Koenma's squeaky voice, immediately snapped Hiei out of his uncharacteristic and brief trace. "It may not look like it, but that's a transportation device."

Hiei was just for one surprise after another today. How in the world could this tiny thing transport him to another planet?

Koenma laughed in amusement at Hiei's dumbfounded expression at the ball, still staring at it in wonder.

"Maybe its best if I don't explain," Koenma laughed. "Now just do I tell you, mmkay?"

He held up his chubby index finger, hoping this would make him look fairly smarter.

"It's a transportation gumball. All you have to do is think of the place you want to go and it will take you there, without fail."

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looked down skeptically at the 1 mm gumball in his hand.

This tiny thing? How the fuck could it do that? And how could it work anyway?

However, Hiei knew these questions would have to left unanswered... for now he supposed. All that mattered to him now was her.

Her….

"Botan…" Hiei murmured her name soft and lightly, like a cloud as he popped the almost invisible gumball into his mouth.

As he slowly chewed, he squeezed his eyes shut as he slowly felt himself evaporate into the still air.

_Botan… wait for me. I'm coming for you… just wait a little bit longer. _

With thoughts of her gracefully floating in the back of his mind, Hiei literally disappeared from the small office.

* * *

**(1)- C'mon, we all know he has no right to talk, ne? **

**A:N: Wow! I thought I would never write another chapter for this! Sorry if my writing skills have worsened. –sweatdrops-**

**So, was it good? Bad? Just shitty? I'll only know if you review! they provide me inspiration! So please do so! You may get a faster update!!**

**Anonymous reviews are accepted, hint hint! ;D**

**Song playing: "Ready to Fall" by: Rise Against **


	8. The Twins

Note to Self: I miss you terribly

Section: Yuyu Hakusho

Rating: Teen

Couple: Hiei x Boton

* * *

**A:N AHH! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I ABOANDED THIS STORY?!! **

**Its just lying in cyber dust… maybe I should at least attempt to finish it. I'm getting so terrible about updating. I just realize that this story is almost three years old. AHH! Its crazy! Anyway, here it is. The 8****th**** chapter… finally.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho. Just this horrible plot and my insane ideas.

Song playing: "Umbrellas and Elephants" by: Cinematic Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Twins**

Hiei opened his eyes, feeling a bit strange at the sensation of the odd ground that he stood above; it was as if time stopped.

"Gahhh…my head…." The fire yokai squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he rubbed his pulsing forehead, a bit dizzy from the quick journey.

Once he recovered, Hiei's eyes darted around, soaking up his surroundings, trying to get used to the bizarre world that he got himself into.

There wasn't really much to describe about it; there was a lot of red chalky earth, a rock here and there, though they were huge. Hiei swore one of them was the same size of Yusuke's condo building.

There didn't seem to be any sort of civilization around, not even a single small hut. So much for asking around for information. The weather would have been agonizing for the average human; it was dreadfully hot, and the rays of the sun were absorbed by the odd earth.

Luckily for Hiei, the weather had no affect on him; he was a fire demon after all. Though it probably would be become uncomfortable if he stayed outside for too long, this would most likely happen.

Hiei sighed, ripping off his concealing black robe, revealing his toned upper body.

"I'm coming…" Hiei whispered into the air, narrowing his eyes against the blistering heat waves, which were a bit blinding. "Just wait for me…"

And he took off, like a bullet being fired into the sky on a summer day. Things begin to blur as he picked up speed; nothing mattered to him more than to hurry.

Hurry to save her.

Hiei dind't even know what was so special about her anyway. Why he wasted so much time thinking about her when his mind could have been else where.

But he knew somewhere inside his heart, that one couldn't control who they think about. Hiei learned that the hard way, constantly worrying about the cheerful shinigami, probably putting his heart at risk worrying whether she was dead or alive.

With an exasperated sigh, Hiei tried to fight the small smile that was battling to cross over his face.

**Three hours later…**

After running for three straight hours, Hiei desperately needed to rest, heat exhaustion slowly coming over him.

"D-Dammit…" Hiei snarled, his pacing slowing, barely saving himself from falling as he gripped onto a large rock. "I-I don't have… time… to… rest."

He slumped a bit, the exhaustion coming full force now, like a harsh punch in the face.

"I can't… rest…" Despite his stubborn attempts not to rest, his body refused to listen, and he plopped hard onto the soft earth.

Hiei growled numerous curses at his 'weakness' and finally gave in when he knew for sure he wasn't running or moving anytime soon.

"Urggh, maybe just a few minutes," Hiei muttered, surprised to find his eyelids growing heavy. "But…nothing… more…"

After a few moments, Hiei completely closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around something invisible, whispering something tenderly that sounded very close to, 'Botan…'

_That stupid baka… always getting herself into trouble…_

_Your bad for the heart, baka onna. _

In a bad or negative way, Hiei wasn't sure himself.

**Another few hours later….**

A piercing scream echoed throughout the air, acting as an alarm clock for Hiei. The demon's eyes shot open and bolted upright.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!" he screamed uncharacteristically, looking from left to right, obviously spazzing. (hahah, couldnt resist xD)

He looked to the left, and squinted. He didn't know if it was the heat or not, but he could have sworn that two figures were towering over two small ones. The small ones seemed to be resisting, and Hiei could hear girlish screaming and crying.

"What could be happening over there?" Hiei mumbled, placing his dusty sword back into place. "They happen to be in my way. How annoying."

He sped over to get a closer look and hid behind a rock, thinking it was the smart thing to do.

Hiei's suspicions were right about the smaller figures; they were small girls, who looked no older than 10 years old. Obviously demon, they both had sea green skin and pointed ears with shimmering hoop earrings. One girl had gold hoops with ruby jewels, the other had silver hoops with topaz jewels.

They looked like twins; they had identical big pink eyes and identical magenta curly hair. However, the ruby one (a:n: haha, leave me alone) had long curly hair that reached her lower back, the topaz one had it chopped short into a bob. She had many plastic barrettes in her hair, shaped from apples to ribbons.

The tall frames were hideous, ugly creatures. Slender and oozy, their fingers were grasped around each arm of the girls, attempting to drag them away.

"Please, go away!" sobbed the topaz twin, squirming unsuccessfully. "We don't want to hurt anymore!"

"DAMMIT, GET AWAY FROM US!" the ruby twin was kicking and scratching her captor, but it proved also to be unsuccessful. The things not only were ugly but were mute, speaking not a word.

Hiei sighed in exasperation, not really feeling like being the superhero to kids he didn't know.

_But they ARE in my way, so I suppose I should move them…Hmph… they might be natives. Perhaps they can be of use._

Hiei appeared out of his hiding place, swiftly killing the children's captors. He did it under 10 seconds, inhuman speed.

The children stared at him in awe, clinging to each other, huddled close. They never tore their eyes away from their new savior.

When Hiei finished, he turned towards the children, studying them for a bit.

"Thank you for saving us, sir," the topaz twin spoke before Hiei could, curtseying , her head bowed low.

"Fara, don't bow to him! We can't trust him!" her sister growled, glaring at Hiei. "He may be one of them, just trying to get us back!"

Hiei snorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Funny, your trying to be cautious, yet you openly state your sister's name," Hiei smirked as the girl's eyes narrowed even more. She reminded him a little bit of Yuusuke; loud, an upstart, and an idiot.

"SHUT UP! Whats it to you anyway?!"

Hiei walked past them, ignoring her.

"I don't have time to deal with you today, I have to find someone."

The twin called Fara ran in front of him, her arms spread out wide. She was a little bit shorter than Hiei was.

"Please wait! If you are talking about someone who was captured by the Empty, reconsider! You will die, for certain!"

Hiei stared down at Fara, considering what she said.

"Tell me about the Empty," Hiei coaxed thoughtfully.

"TELL HIM NOTHING!" The other twin hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Hiei. "HE WORKS FOR THEM! WE CAN TRUST NO ONE!"

Fara shook her head hard, her earrings jangling against her bright barrettes.

"Maria, I sense nothing from him! He has a kind heart and will not harm us!"

Hiei scoffed, knowing that "kind" wasn't really a word to describe him.

"I'm sorry, please pardon her rudeness," Fara apologized. "That is my twin and the other half of my soul, Maria."

"Don't worry about it," Hiei replied. "I know how to deal with idiots."

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Maria shouted, stamping her tiny foot. Hiei just ignored her.

Fara did too, and continued.

"The Empty are a race of demons that are similar to aliens. Their main goal was just to conquer. Everyone knew they wanted to control the Spirit World the most though. However, they started small and conquered Tritoga first…"

"Tritoga?"

Fara giggled pleasantly at Hiei's confusion.

"This is where you are now. This whole planet. You must be a foreigner."

She shook her head and continued.

"But yes, they conquered this entire planet. All of our race is pretty much gone. I think Maria and I are the only ones left, besides three others that are captured at the Base."

"Why is everyone dead? And why is everything so…barren?"

Fara sighed sadly.

"A couple years ago, the Empty came in and took everything. Killed everything, destroyed everything. Once, there was lush green grass and tall trees. But they destroyed it all."

"Why?"

"They have to cause misery to survive. And they are about to move on because there is no one here anymore hardly. Anyone who is still alive…they have captured and are currently torturing to death."

Maria clenched her fists in anger and punched a rock, despite doing no damage. It probably caused her pain, the way her knuckles cracked.

"Its..Its DISGUSTING!" Maria screamed, sobbing. "They killed mom and dad! Our neighbors! OUR LIVES!"

Hiei, just for a moment, felt sorry for her.

Fara resisted to cry, but the tears were obvious in her eyes.

Hiei understood the situation now… he understood everything now. It was as if the sun had peaked into his window and he had just seen it for the first time in his whole life. He couldn't believe he dind't figure it out sooner.

"So…if they capture the spirit world…they can cause pain to all those Spirits and souls…then can eventually move on to the human world."

Fara nodded solemnly.

"Until there is nothing left…until the world has become like this planet."

A revelation suddenly came upon Hiei.

It wasn't just about saving Botan anymore. It was about saving all the worlds he knows, and, even though he would never admit it aloud, loves.He had so many things to save… he was the hero now. This was a role he was going to have to get used to. No resisting, there was no turning back.

"You two have to take me there."

Before Fara could speak, Maria shot up and immediately got in his face.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WE'LL ALL BE KILLED! WE BARELY ESCAPED! WHAT MAKES YOU SO DAMN CONFIDENT?!!"

"Your really getting on my nerves. How do YOU know we will all be killed? And not to sound cocky, but I have a damn good reason to be confident." Hiei took out his katana lighting fast, causing the twins to jump.

"I'm a rouge and former criminal swordsman, one of the best in the spirit world. On top of those facts, someone very precious is trapped in the hellhole you described."

Silently he put away his katana. No words were spoken for a good long minute.

Finally, Fara let out a shaky sigh.

"Its this way…be prepared…it's a long walk."

Without anymore words, the three departed on what was going to be a long journey to save many things.

* * *

**A:N: AHHH! I DID IT! I FINISHED ITTT! –jumps!- Not only that, I'm pretty damn proud of this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you think! My account accepts Annoymous reviews!**

**Song playing: Goodnight by The Birthday Massacre**

**Time done: 1:53 AM**


End file.
